Symphonic Tales of Berseria
by RhinoSCE
Summary: Christopher was just your standard Mercenary from Sylvarant, tough in battle but never one to turn away from a request, as long as it paid. Now he's gotten over his head and in a land he has no idea about. How will his actions effect this world? This is my first story, so do give me feedback to edit the story and fix it for the future chapters.


**Prologue**

How did I get in this situation? Rotting here in a jail in some offshore jail in a land I don't even know, where the only sign I know a new day has come is by the guards bringing some kind of monster, or daemon as they call it, to a trapdoor and dropping it down there for me to hear the sound of some woman attacking it and hear... pulsating flesh. Whatever is in there, it isn't one of the monsters I've seen getting dropped in there. Still, at least they make sure to give me something to eat and drink each day... even if it tastes like crap, but food is food, and I need to keep my strength up. You stay here for two years, you'd accept anything over nothing.

I look at my reflection against a puddle on the floor of my cell. My slim face covered in dirt from lack of being able to wash in here. My hair is a dark brown from all the grease it had in it and was sticking out all over the place, the hazelnut eyes stare back at me with a depressed look... my look. I was a mess, but as long as I am behind bars there's nothing I can do. Still... at least I'm alive, but I always look back to the day this all happened to me, the day I was sent to this world.

I was born on a world called Tethe'alla, but the last five years of my life was on a world called Sylvarant, a land that was, at the time, low on mana. The Chosen of Regeneration was on a journey to restore the world by going to each temple and praying at each of them before going to the Tower of Regeneration to become an angel... or sacrifice themselves as I always saw it. I never agreed with it after I learned how it all worked, but it was the only way to keep the world alive, so it was a necessary evil. My name is Christopher, I'm a wondering swordsman... or, I was, though most people called me a mercenary. I was usually easy to spot anywhere I went since my clothing stood out. I had a green jacket and pants, though my pants were a lighter shade of green to my jacket. I also had tanned leather boots, a black shirt and orange gloves, with my right glove holding a hole for a blue orb that was attached to my hand, my exsphere. My sword, Jaded Ivory, was sheathed and held on my belt. It was a short sword and my prized possession since it had gotten me out of more than my fair share of close shaves.

I had just finished taking care of some monsters that had been terrorize a village called Iselia and had seen the mayor to get my payment of 800 gald. It might not be much, but I wasn't going to charge a village too much since they would need it more than I do. I planned to spend the night at the inn for the night, get some supplies in the morning then leave, though I guess fate had other ideas for me.

As I was walking to the inn, a red-haired woman walked towards me, but based on her clothing which was a white dress with light blue around the edges and a black and yellow butterfly mask, she didn't seem to be a local. "Excuse me young man, I have a request." Normally, I would've just said something like "Sorry, but can it wait until tomorrow?" but something was telling me that this was not a normal request, so I turned towards her to give my full attention to her. "How can I help?" I ask with a light smile, to which she smiled. "There is a girl I'd like for you to protect. She'll be going on a long journey and she'll need help with it. I'll be more than willing to pay you for your services." After hearing this, I was interested in accepting this... but I needed more details. "I'm leaning towards yes... however, I don't accept requests unless I get more information about this. Who am I protecting, why and where is she?" my questions weren't unusual as any mercenary worth their salt wouldn't accept a job unless they got a clear idea on what they had to do, where they needed to know and how much would they be paid. "I will explain everything on the way, for now, I need you to follow me." She simply said before walking out of the village to the eastern gate. I had to decide then and there, it seemed... but she had left a bag on the floor. I picked it up and looked in it. The bag seemed to hold two thousand gald. If this was the upfront payment, for taking the job, she was confident I would accept this and follow her. Sometimes, I hate doing this line of work, especially when they play me like a fiddle. I sighed and followed the woman out of the village, hoping to learn more about this job.

As we walked towards our destination, I started asking about what I needed to expect for this mission, but she would tell me the same thing each time... "You'll learn more once we stop." I was confused, but simply shook my head. I can't back down after accepting a job, especially if the client had given me some sort of payment, a rule I follow simply because I don't want to steal away money after I've agreed and been paid. While we walked, however, I was confused. The way we were walking, which was towards the Temple of Martel, we weren't attacked by any monsters, at all. I mean, I would more often see the monsters rush at me when they thought they had me outnumbered and outmatched, but just with one person, this woman, they backed away... as if they were afraid of her power. It wasn't long before we arrived at a cliff near the Temple that was just a dead end. What had I just accepted here? A request to be mugged?

"I believe its time I explain things to you." She said to me, getting my attention now that she was looking at me. "As I have already stated, I want you to look after someone... but she isn't here. She is far away from this world." Once those words were spoken, I stepped back, my eyes widened from shock. "...D-did you hit your head before meeting me?" I asked, still trying to register what I had just heard. Another world? That's impossible! "I understand that you might not believe me, but what I say is the truth. I come from another world, one where daemons walk, like the monsters of your world." She stated, like it was something that should be as obvious as the sun in the sky. "The woman is called Velvet Crowe. She is planning to get revenge on a man called Artorius after she witnessed him murder her younger brother, but right now, she is locked up in the Abbey's most secure prison." I was trying to take this all in, but... even though Velvet Crowe's story for vengeance adds up, the whole _I come from another world_ thing seems so farfetched that its hard to accept. Plus, what the hell is the Abbey?

"Alright, so you want me to break her out and then help her get revenge...? I know I'm a mercenary, but I don't want to be a wanted man in Sylvarant." The woman just smiled. "Don't worry, you won't be a wanted man here, just in my world." I couldn't help but sigh and shake my head. "...Give me proof that you're from another world." And before I knew it, she started to burn up, literally. Her whole body was covered in flames before she disappeared. I looked around me, shocked at what I saw and then down where she burned. There was no ash on the grass, nor had the same grass caught fire. If this was magic, I had never seen it before. "Is that enough proof for you?" The voice of the woman came from right behind me, more flames around her before fading. This... this was no trick. She had burnt before my eyes, yet she hadn't died. "...Who are you." I carefully said, looking at her, wary of what I was facing. "My name is Seres... and I am a Malakhim. Now, are you ready?"

After we left, I blacked out and found myself in this prison, no clothes, no equipment, but thankfully my Exsphere and key crest were still in place. Stuck here for two years, hearing whatever was down there attacking those daemons that were thrown into that cell. I only knew that a day had passed when I saw the guards drag a daemon to that pit since it happened after I was given my second and last meal before I fell asleep.

I had no choice but to hope that Seres had a plan. Why it had anything to do with me being stuck in prison for two years, I don't know... but all I could do was wait. Whoever these guards were, they weren't the best trained from what I could see on their posture while holding their spears and swords, but even poorly trained soldiers could overpower me if I don't have any equipment. I can only wait for Seres to make her move, it's my only option. I'm sure that I'll get out of here someday... the only question is when?


End file.
